


Ahead of Schedule

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine fall asleep in the same bed and in the middle of the night Blaine wakes up because his boyfriend of three months is having a sex dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead of Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of the summer between s2 and s3. Canon up until the end of s2.

When Blaine wakes up, it takes him a moment to remember where he is. Once he’s realised that he’s in  _Kurt’s room_ , in  _Kurt’s bed_  (fully dressed in pj’s of course, but  _still_ ), he starts to wonder why he woke up in the first place. The alarm clock on Kurt’s nightstand tells him it’s only just past 3am so he’s clearly not fully rested yet, he didn’t have a nightmare, he doesn’t need to use the bathroom, so why…?

And then he hears it.

It’s just the softest of moans but Blaine can hear it perfectly. He chokes on a breath and his heart speeds up because that moan, that incredibly sexy little moan came from _Kurt_. Kurt who, on one hand, is very much Blaine’s boyfriend but on the other hand, has only been so for three months. They’ve made out, a  _lot_ , and Blaine has walked away from Kurt with his cock throbbing in his pants more times than he can count. But they didn’t even cuddle up together when they went to sleep in Kurt’s bed (Burt and Carole are out of town and Blaine’s parents thinks he’s having a sleepover with some Dalton friends) because they knew the ‘risks’ of doing so.

And now Kurt is here, right beside him, moaning softly in his sleep and Blaine is hard in seconds. He desperately tries to will it away but then Kurt moans again, louder and a little brokenly and oh god, Blaine can’t believe this is happening. That kind of moaning only comes from…

“Mmhm… fuck, touch me…”

Blaine closes his eyes and presses his lips together to keep sounds from escaping because this is really not _fair_. His extremely beautiful, extremely sexy boyfriend is having a sex dream only a couple inches away from him and they haven’t progressed phyiscally anywhere near ehough for Blaine to wake him and do something about it. Not that he’d want to, because he knows Kurt’s not ready (and he’s not even sure if he is), but he knows he’ll have to do something to ease the throbbing heat in his groin.

“Yes, yes… Blaine…”

Blaine has to stuff his knuckles in his mouth and bite down on them hard to keep from whimpering out loud because _holy shit Kurt is having a sex dream about him?_ He’s dreaming of doing… _those_ things with Blaine? Blaine tightly grabs onto the wrist of the hand stuffed in his mouth with his other hand, purely to keep them both from drifting south. He’s so hard and he doesn’t dare move, because if Kurt wakes up and sees him like this -

“Oh, oh, fuck me…”

Kurt is moving now, slowly humping the bed and the movement sends faint but delicious pulses through Blaine’s strung-out body. He’s whimpering into his fist, his toes are curling into the sheets and his cock is screaming for attention. Kurt’s movements slowly become quicker, his moans a little louder and his cheeks a little redder. Blaine can’t take his eyes of him, of his wet pink lips framing his open mouth, his tousled hair and the swell of his ass under the duvet moving up and down as he rolls his hips. He looks so incredibly beautiful and so hot and _god_ , Blaine really needs to do something about the situation in his pants very soon because -

“Mmmhm, Blaine, yes,  _yesyesyes,_  oh  _Blaine_ …”

Kurt’s hips move and move and move and the rythm is steady and Blaine is frozen in place and then Kurt’s sleeping face draws up in pleasure and he lets out a string of quiet, high-pitched  _uh uh uh_ ’s and then, finally, he becomes still. Drops of sweat are clinging to his forehead and his face is peaceful again but Blaine has a really hard time focusing on anyuthing except the fact that he just watched his boyfriend  _come_. He saw Kurt at his most vulnerable and oh god, this was  _so_  not how he wanted it to happen for the first time. He feels guilty but he’s still hard and throbbing and so, so close to coming in his pants. He can’t  _not_  do this.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt,” he breathes before he gets up, as carefully as he can, and heads for the bathroom. Once he’s locked the door his pants are on the floor in less than two seconds. He spits in his hand and wraps it around his aching cock and oh, this is so not going to take very long. He strokes himself quickly and roughly and his ragged breaths echo off the bathroom walls. He thinks about Kurt, imagining that it’s his hand jerking him off so perfectly. Then he imagines Kurt’s lips stretched around him while he fucks into Kurt’s willing mouth, and Kurt is looking up at him with those eyes and fuck, Blaine just knows that Kurt will look so fucking  _pretty_  while sucking his cock. He feels a small pang of guilt again for thinking that but he can’t stop, the image of Kurt on his knees in front of him is just too hot and he’s too close. His hand moves faster and faster as he imagines coming in Kurt’s mouth, or on his face…

“ _Kurt_ ,” he sobs brokenly and then it’s over. He’s coming, hard and long and all over the tiled bathroom floor. The orgasm seems to last forever and when it finally ebbs away he’s too dizzy to immediately clean up the mess on the floor. He pulls his pants up and splashes some cold water on his burning face. When his legs finally feel steady again he wipes up the mess with some toilet paper that he flushes down before quietly padding back to Kurt’s bedroom.

He finds his boyfriend as he left him; on his stomach, peacefully asleep and as beautiful as ever. His cheeks are a little less red now and his breathing has slowed down, and for a moment Blaine almost can’t believe that this is the same boy he watched having an intense orgasm not five minutes ago. He looks so serene, so innocent. And then the guilt settles into his stomach again; he should’ve handled things differently. He should’ve woken Kurt up, or left the room, or anything else than what he did. He feels like a total creep, and Kurt deserves better than this.

_In the morning I’m telling him everything_ , he decides as he settles under the covers and drifts off to a uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this at some point. I promise.


End file.
